


Say You're Mine

by FanFictionaries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionaries/pseuds/FanFictionaries
Summary: Steve wants nothing more than to knock the teeth out of the bartender hitting on you. You want nothing more than for Steve to notice your attempts to make him jealous.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 227





	Say You're Mine

“If you stare any harder, you’re going to give yourself a stroke man,” said Bucky with a laugh as he took a swig of his beer.

“What?” responded Steve absentmindedly, never taking his eyes away from you and the bartender who was currently flirting up a storm.

Bucky laughed again, this time clapping a hand on his best friend’s shoulder and shaking him a little, “Y/N. Stop staring at her like that. It’s getting creepy. And sad.”

“I wasn’t staring at her. I was just…thinking about something,” said Steve sheepishly, taking a sip of his beer. Of course, the alcohol did nothing for him, but there was something so normal about having a beer with his friends.

“Sure—” Bucky rolled his eyes, “—you just need to tell her how you feel man. If that’s your girl, then you need to stop moping after her like a kicked puppy and take charge. Walk over there! You’re Captain America for Christ’s sake!”

Steve let the words stew in his brain as he sipped his beer and continued to stare at you, laughing and smiling at the greasy bartender in front of you. You were way too good for that guy. A dame like you, you deserved the best you could possibly get. You deserved someone who’d cherish you. Someone who’d treat you the way you deserved to be treated. Not this lousy son of a bitch that kept stealing glances down Wanda’s shirt every time you looked away. No. You deserved someone like…him.

***

You leaned in, getting as close as the wooden counter around the bar would let you to whisper in the man’s ear, “Do you think it’s working Jeremy?”

“He hasn’t stopped glaring at us since you walked over here. It also probably helps that I’ve been taking every opportunity I can get to check out other girls,” answered Jeremy, reaching out to casually touch his hand to yours. Another tactic to get the righteous Captain America to finally notice you. Jeremy was a long-time friend and also incredibly uninterested in you sexually. That’s why you had felt comfortable enough to go to him about your little problem catching the eye of Mr. Steve Rogers. He had suggested that you simply needed to show the man that you were desirable to other men. ‘Men always want what someone else has,” he had so wisely put. So, you had devised a plan – invited everyone out to this particular bar for a bit of relaxation and fun. Little did they know, you had other kinds of fun on your mind.

You leaned back, laughing lightly as if Jeremy had said something particularly funny, before reaching up and touching his bicep flirtatiously.

“Y/N.” The sound of your name on the super soldier’s authoritative tongue sent a subtle shiver down your spine and you turned as if surprised to see him standing there in the bar at all.

“Steve, how’s it going? Having fun?” you asked innocently, keeping your hand on Jeremy’s arm.

“I think it’s time to go (Y/N),” said Steve, ignoring your question and standing intimidatingly, arms crossed, and legs spread wide.

“What? Why?”

“You’ve had one too many and we should really get you home before you make any—” he looked Jeremy up and down with a disapproving glare, “—questionable decisions.”

“Hey man,” Jeremy began, standing taller and crossing his arms, “If the lady wants to stay. She can stay. I don’t think that’s really up to you.”

Steve laughed, a short, sarcastic sound, “And who is it up to, you?”

“Hey, hey—” you held your hands out between the two of them, shooting Jeremy an excited and approving expression before turning back to Steve, “—let’s just calm down.”

“Gladly. Let’s go (Y/N),” said Steve, his jaw clenched tight as he reached forward and grabbed your arm, pulling you away from Jeremy and towards the back exit. Your head swam in a mixture of confusion as you allowed yourself to be dragged from the facility. Sure, you had wanted Steve to notice you. Maybe even get a little jealous. You did not, however, anticipate the fire in his eyes as he angrily pulled you through the back exit and pushed you up against the exterior wall of the bar.

“Whoa, what’s your problem Steve?” you asked, more surprised than angry.

“What were you doing with that slime-ball in there (Y/N)? You really think that guy is good for you?” Steve asked, getting closer to you, crowding your space as you pressed further into the wall.

“I don’t really think you get a say in what’s good for me or not?”

“The hell I don’t,” growled Steve, bending down to claim your lips with his. The kiss was heated with an underlying softness. It was as if he was trying to convey every emotion, he held for you through one kiss. One exchange of passion that would inevitably end and if he didn’t say everything right there and then, you’d be lost to him forever. Unbeknownst to him, you weren’t going anywhere. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed him with rivaled enthusiasm. This was more than you had ever hoped for.

Steve’s hands, despite his usually reserved and proper demeanor, were anything but gentlemanly as he groped at your body. He held you like at any moment you’d turn to dust in his hands. Gripping, kneading, cherishing, worshiping. Traveling downwards, he squeezed your ass firmly through your skirt, causing a small whimper to escape against his lips, before he reached further down to the underside of your bare thighs and lifted you. You wrapped your legs around his waist obligingly, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping your tongue past his lips and teasing the roof of his mouth. Steve let out a harsh groan, pushing you firmer into the wall behind you as he ground his very evident erection into your center. You gasped, pulling away from his lips in surprise at the tantalizing sensation.

“Fuck,” said Steve breathily, before trailing kissing down your neck and landing at your collar bone, nipping at the skin. The sting of his teeth followed by the soothing heat of his tongue sent electricity throughout your body. Steve’s mouth continued to move south, pulling at the top of your tank top to expose your sheer lace bra. Your nipples stood proud and erect through the delicate material, begging for some kind of attention. Something to appease the growing need deep within you. Steve licked one nipple and then the other, teasingly, just enough to make you squirm and look down at him. When you did, you found him looking up at you, his pupils so dilated only a small ring of the familiar blue was left.

“You like this?” he asked, his tongue darting out again to tease you through the lace of your bra.

“Steve,” you whined, taking your lower lip between your teeth as you breathed heavily.

“You really think you can go around flirting with losers like that, when you’re mine sweetheart?”

_Oh._

“Everyone knows it (Y/N). Knows how much I wanted— _want_ you. They know better than to make a pass on you, because your _mine_ and when I want something, I get it. Apparently, you didn’t get the message.” This time, instead of his tongue coming into contact with your sensitive nipple, it was his teeth. Biting down so deliciously sweet, you felt as though you could melt right there into the cold concrete behind you.

Steve continued to lavish your nipples through your bra, alternating between licking, biting, and sucking as one of his hands traveled from your thigh, up beneath your skirt. His fingers explored, taking a moment to tease the skin between the bottom of your ass and top of your thigh. The tickling sensation made your squirm with want, and Steve let out a little chuckle, mouth still wrapped around your nipple.

“Needy, aren’t we? My girl want something?” asked Steve, his fingers teasing the band of your panties near the edge of your center. He was so close. So close, but not close enough.

“Steve please,” you whined desperately.

“Tell me what you want sweetheart. What does my girl want?”

“Please, just touch me,” you said, finally admitting to what you wanted.

“Gladly.” Steve’s fingers slipped below the band of your panties and delved into your core, a strangled moan falling from his lips when he found you soaking wet and ready for him. “Fuck sweetheart. Is all this for me? Did I make you this wet?”

You cried out, head tilting back against the wall as his fingers swirled around your entrance and then up to lightly play with your clit.

“Tell me (Y/N), who got you this wet? Who got my girl’s little pussy all wet like this, hm?” His voice was taunting, condescending almost, but it only spurred you on. The filth falling from THE Captain America’s mouth had you so hot, you were willing to let him fuck you right then and there. In fact…

“You did. You got me this wet. All for you. Only you. Please, Steve. I need you. I need you inside of me.” The words escaped you like a chant, endlessly repeating over and over again as you worked your hips against his hand before pulling his face back to yours in for another heated kiss. Steve kissed you, continuing to play with you, his fingers plucking and playing you like his own mastered instrument. And then he was pulling away, planting a final chaste kiss to your lips before removing his hand and reaching for his own pants. You assisted him, desperately tearing at his belt and then the button and zipper of his jeans. Your thighs clung to his hips in a vice-like grip and he shoved his pants and boxers down just enough to release his throbbing erection. The sight of it made your jaw drop, and your mouth salivate. However, you were unable to admire him for long. Before you knew it, Steve was pulling your panties to the side, rubbing the head of his cock along your folds, and then he was sliding inside of you inch by inch.

You cried out again, the feeling of him inside of you like nothing you had ever felt before.

“Fuck sweetheart, you are so fucking tight,” Steve groaned, continuing to push into you until there was nothing left, and he was fully seated inside of you. You both took a moment, him holding you up by your ass, supporting your weight as if it were nothing, you clinging to him like your life depended on it. Deep breaths were shared between the two of you as Steve pressed his forehead to yours staring deep into your soul. He kissed you once more before slowly pulling out of you and slammed back in, his hips connecting with yours in a sharp slap. The pace quickly became brutal as Steve slammed into you, his cock stretching you, filling you. You tried to suppress the feral need to cry out, scream in ecstasy as he tore you apart from the inside out. In almost no time you found yourself on the cusp on an orgasm, the feeling to overwhelming tears began to well in the corners of your eyes. As if sensing your current state, Steve snaked a hand between the two of you and began to circle your clit at a punishing pace.

“Is my girl gonna cum? You gonna cum all over my cock sweetheart?”

“Yes,” you whimpered, nodding your head. So close. So close.

“That’s right (Y/N). That sweet little pussy is gonna cum all over my cock. You know why? Because it’s mine. Only I know how to make it feel this good. It belongs to me. _You_ belong to me,” Steve groaned out the words in your ear, the dirty whispered proclamations setting your skin on fire and pushing you further towards the edge.

“Say it,” Steve commanded, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he neared his release as well, “Say you’re mine and I’ll make you cum so sweet (Y/N). Say it.”

“Yours. I’m yours Steve. Fuck! I’m yours!”

At the sound of your words, Steve pinched your clit between his fingers and then you were gone. With a silent scream, you clenched around his length, riding the waves of your orgasm as you felt Steve still and stiffen inside of you. The warm sensation of his seed releasing inside of you brought your orgasm to a satisfying end. Steve leaned against you; his face buried in your neck as he continued to press you against the exterior of the building. Your lengths were beginning to cramp and the sudden realization that anyone could come across the two of you came into your mind. However, you didn’t really care.

Finally, Steve pulled back, slowly sliding himself from you and placing you gingerly back on your feet. You leaned against the wall behind you, unsure of your ability to walk as Steve tucked himself back into his pants and did up his belt. The whole while, you watched him. The way his blonde hair stood up on end, mussed from your fingers. The way the previously confident gorgeous man, now seemed to transform into a shy but still equally gorgeous man. When everything was back in place, you looked back at you, giving you a small smile that you returned in earnest.

“So, did you mean it? Will you be my girl?”

“Steve, if being your girl means getting fucked like that every time you get a little jealous, then yes. Yes, I will definitely be your girl.”


End file.
